hirugakurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules of RP - No God moding ( this means doing things that one is not capable of doing, never dieing) - No Meta gaming ( this means RP and Personal things can not be mixed, for example if you get mad at some one out of character you cant challange there RPC to a DM with your RPC, also even if u learn something out of character this does not mean your RPC knows it) - all Bios must be approved by the Current Hirukage(s) to be considered apart of the village - Hirukage(s) word is final Chakra scale and jutsu rules the chakra scale is here for shinobi to know how much chakra they use when useing jutsu, so that no one can repediatly use constant jutsu over and over with no chakra withdrawl Genin casume 15% of chakra with D rank jutsu, and 25% chakra with C rank jutsu Chunin casume 10% chakra with D rank jutsu and 20% C rank jutsu, also 28% with B rank jutsu Special Jounin consume 10% Chakra with D rank, and C rank is 20%, also 24% with B rank Jonin consume 5% chakra with D rank jutsu, and 15% chakra with C rank jutsu, also 22% chakra with B rank jutsu, and 32% chakra with A rank jutsu Elite Jonin consume 5% chakra with D rank and 10% with C rank and 20 % with B rank, and 26% with A rank, and 43% with S rank Kage consume 2% chakra with D rank and 5% with C rank, and 15% with B rank and 22% with A rank and 32% with S rank The rules for jutsu for each Rank is as fallows for Genin they are only allowed to use 3 C rank jutsu per fight For chunin they are only allowed to use 2 B rank jutsu per fight for special Jonin they are only allowed to use 3 B rank jutsu per fight for jonin they are only allowed to use 2 A rank jutsu per fight For elite jonin they are only allowed to use 1 S rank jutsu per fight for kage they are only allowed to use 2 S rank jutsu per fight (( this also means using the same rank jutsu more than once )) Genin are only allowed 5 jutsu Chunin are only allowed 10 jutsu special jonin are only allowed 15 jutsu jonin are only allowed 20 jutsu Elite jonin are only allowed 25 jutsu Kage are only allowed 30 jutsu Sage and Rouge rules Rouges are shinobi with out villages or ones who left there current village, they do not have Ranks and will have there Skill levels Determend by the kage, weither or not it is a Genin status rouge or higher Sage- to become a sage you must under go training from a current sage. only Special jonin and higher ranks can attempt Sage Training, when one complets sage training there chakra scales for B, A, and S rank are subtracted by 5%, there jutsu is also 3x more powerful when useing it in sage mode with Senjutsu, there speed and Strength are also doubled, and they are allowed 1 extra jutsu slot. Strength, speed, and Deffence Scale this is a scale for shinobi to fill out when they hit Chunin, you must have Percentage numbers for all three subjects and it has to all make a combine total of 100%, example will be given below: ( Ex) Strength: 20% Speed: 60% Deffence: 20% Strength- this Deals with how much Physical damage you can do with you own physical ablitys Speed- this deals with how fast you shinobi can move Deffence- This deals with how much Damage you are able to take on There are jutsu that can aid in the enhancing of these catagorys when the jutsu is performed, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu scale when you hit Chunin u must fill out this scale, you must have precentage numbers for all three subjects and it has to all make a combine total of !00% and example will be given below: (Ex) Ninjutsu: 80% Taijutsu: 15% Genjutsu: 5% Ninjutsu- this deals with the jutsu you perform and how powerful you can make it Taijutsu: this deals with how good your fighting stile is and how well you can go hand to hand with another shinobi Genjutsu: this deals with how good at a Genjutsu you are, and how well you are able to Resest others Genjutsu Combat rules - turn based post - one attack and one dodge per post - for every three dodges you must take the 4th hit in some way shape or form, - there is no attacking on the first post ( useing any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu or changeing the format of the Setting area where the fight takes place is considerd a Attack) - the Challenger is not allowed to leave the fight or they will be killed atomaticly - the one who was issued the Challange is allowed to attempt to Flee the Fight - all Death matches are to be judged by a approved judge from the kage or the kage must judge the Death match him or her self Titles and there meanings ANBU- personaly Selected shinobi to fallow direct orders from the kage him self Head jonin- a jonin that is in charge of all jonin and decides who goes on what missions that are given from the kage, unless the kage has ordered specific people to take a mission Anbu Captain- is the team leader of the personaly Selected Anbu Sannin- is given to Legendary shinobi who is to be recognized as some one who has accomplished great deeds that most can not over come Academy student- a child who is learning to become a genin in the ninja arts Genin- the lowist rank ninja given to beginer ninja who just graduated the academy, there are assaigned a jonin to look after them and go on missions with them and to train them Chunin- the Rank after Genin, they are allowed to go on some solo missions and other missions with out the aid of a jonin Special jonin- this is a rank fter Chunin, for those who cant quite cut it as jonin yet but are more skilled than a chunin Jonin- this rank is given to those who have surpassed chunin or Special jonin, they are highly skilled and suited to looking after a 3 man genin team, Elite Jonin- this is given to Experance Jonin, who have managed to train there Genin up to Chunin or higher, there skills are more honed and they are more than ready for the shinobi world Hirukage- this title is given to the most pwoerfull shinobi of Hirugakure, this shinobi must also be responsable for the village and managing it.